


warming up

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [5]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Caring!Ben, M/M, Warming Up, cold!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Can you write a fic where Ben helps Mike warm up after the ' can you barbecue a turkey'video?? it would be so adorable!</p>
            </blockquote>





	warming up

**Author's Note:**

> The [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eozXLxb_jE0)

“Get in.” Ben said as he ushered Mike into the warm studio, already throwing his jacket around his shaking shoulders. Guiding him to a chair and throwing the scarf and beanie onto him, Ben rushed into the kitchen.

“Gonna make you something hot, ok?“

“Oooo…Kk.” Mike said shaking badly. Huddled back into his beanie and scarf, he felt a bit warmer, but still, the coldness was dancing over his skin, making it slightly painful to move, to expose more skin.

Ben came back with a steaming mug and a blanket thrown over his shoulder.

Giving Mike the mug, Ben proceeded to wrap him entirely in the blanket until only his hands and the tips of his feet peaked out under the blanket.

“Drink, don’t burn yourself.” And he was gone once again, back in the kitchen, where he cooked something up that smelled like you could die for it.

Meanwhile, Mike felt his skin coming back to live with the feeling of thousand ants running over his muscles, over and under his skin, the shaking increased, making the mug in his hands shake dangerously.

Every now and then, he took a gulp of the tea, feeling every time how the hot liquid tried to banish the coldness in his body. But as soon as it was running down his throat, it came back, burning brighter than before.

“We are going home.” Ben said, glared at Mike as he opened his mouth to protest. Yeah he didn’t felt that well.

“Here!” thrusting a bowl filled with steaming pudding in Mike's hand after he took the mug, he then hauled Mike with the bowl and blankets out of the chair and out into his car. The whole time, Mike kept stumbling behind him, but held the bowl close to his chest, smiling at the warmth it spread over his cold chest.

Ben turned the heating up on full blast and drove home, making Mike eat the warm pudding until nothing was left and Mike felt a bit better.

When they arrived, Ben had to drag Mike up into the bedroom, unlaced his shoes and undressed him as much as he could without sending Mike back into his hard shaking mood.

Finally buried under many blankets, with a tea steaming on the nightstand, Ben curled himself around Mike's cold form, pressing burning kisses to cold skin.

* * *

 

Waking up to a sneeze, Ben knew what the day would bring, and seconds later, Mike's sickened voice mumbled softly. “I want some soup if you are up.” And Ben had to press his laughter into Mike's shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)


End file.
